


Kiss Me Again

by LittleMissHeartfillia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Drinking, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Ftlgbtales Happy Holigays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHeartfillia/pseuds/LittleMissHeartfillia
Summary: Juvia Lockser has lived four years having a crush on her best friend and roommate Cana Alberona. Finally when the holidays come around she proclaims that this time she won't chicken out. Little does she know Cana has been giving herself the same pep talk for months. On a girls night out they finally find their happiness together.





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is gifted to the wonderful, amazing and talented Icemakeandheartbreak! I hope you enjoy reading it Wynter! I made it fluff central for the holiday season!

Juvia fiddled with the fuzzy outline of her dress once more. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming. Vodka hit her nose like a heavy wave of perfume. Usually Juvia just ignored the smell and passed it off as Cana being Cana. But the presence of it now was both a comfort, and a source of anxiety.

She had something to tell Cana but Juvia knew herself, she knew she would chicken out. So the fact that Cana might not remember any of it in the morning was a comfort, but at the same time she hated the fact that Cana needed to be inebriated for Juvia to gather up the courage to say something.

For years now they had lived together as just friends, and they had been through so much together. Juvia didn’t realize it for the first two years, but Cana was something different. Something special to her. Cana had been there for Juvia since day one, but Juvia...well, she just wasn’t up to the task. She had always supported Cana of course, but the fact of the matter was that Cana had always been a better person.

She was more considerate, all around happier, the life of the party and someone who would never fail to bring a smile to anyone’s face. Juvia was, sadly, none of those things. Sitting here as Cana swayed in her seat, alcohol taking over her finer senses, suddenly Juvia couldn’t stop thinking.

She never thought thinking could be such a bad thing. Until now, all Juvia could think about was how good Cana had been for her, and how much of a mess Juvia was. Pushing her own problems onto her supposed friend, only giving lackluster support in response.

When Juvia got a phone call from the morgue asking her to identify two bodies that were found in a fire on the Lockser estate, it was Cana who had been her shoulder to cry on. When Juvia’s uncle came back into town the next week threatening to take away her inheritance, Cana was the one who tracked him down and nearly ran him over with her car. Cana had screamed at him until he agreed to leave Juvia’s inheritance money alone. When Juvia failed at multiple attempts to get into relationships with the boys she thought she had a crush on, Cana was the one who helped her realize her sexuality.

Juvia still remembered the day. “Maybe you’re just gay?” Cana suggested as she took a swig of her drink.

“Huh?” Juvia cocked her head.

Cana shrugged. “Maybe you’re gay. Maybe you like girls instead-” Cana leaned forward, a wicked smirk on her face as her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and caught the light from the window. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Kiss me and find out.”

Juvia had been a blushing mess but Cana persisted. By the time she got Juvia to do it they had both discovered something about themselves. Juvia found a woman’s body much more pleasurable than a man’s. Cana found out that, while she still liked men, she didn’t mind the plush touch of a woman’s lips either.

Maybe that was the moment for Juvia. The moment she fell. Brown eyes glowing, soft lips parted as an eager tongue wiped the inside of her teeth. Chocolate locks trapped in perfect wavy clumps that bounced as a full body leaned forward. Juvia had always loved Cana. But until then she didn’t realize how much that could affect her.

In the past week alone Juvia noticed that her heart was straining - it pounded faster and more frequently. Her palms sweat heavily whenever Cana looked at her a certain way, and she felt more nervous than ever before. Cana noticed the change, and Juvia cursed herself for being so easy to read. The last time Cana had brought it up, Juvia managed to brush it off and change the subject.

That was two weeks ago. Juvia had hoped that getting drunk tonight would give her the nerve to bring the subject up again. They had planned this for a few days. Just a night alone for the two of them to decompress during the stressful holiday season, and of course Cana wanted to drink. Which, of course, meant that Cana drank more than Juvia.

So here they were, sitting on the edge of their seats in a bar downtown, enjoying their favorite drinks together. Or at least, Juvia was trying to enjoy it. She found that she had a harder time speaking her emotions the more Cana drank. But she didn’t stop her either.

“Ok, new question,” Cana said, taking louder than the holiday music that was currently on full blast in the bar. For the last hour they had been just chatting, when they ran out of things to say Cana suggested they play Drink or Truth; a game she made up. Like Truth or Dare except you only ask questions, and whoever refuses to answer has to drink.

Not that it made much of a difference. They had both been drinking a lot before the game started and Cana seemed to ignore the rules so she could drink even as she was asking a question. “When we first met,” Cana went on. “What did you think of me?”

Juvia straightened as she let out a slight chuckle. “What did I think of you?”

Juvia thought back to that day. It must have been four years ago now and that number boggled Juvia’s mind. It felt like a lifetime. Juvia had been working a dead-end cashier job at the local convenience store when the beauty that was Cana walked in. She was just back from Cuba where she had been visiting family and her sun kissed skin accentuated her dark sunglasses a little too well. If Juvia was honest she had thought Cana looked like a bitchy tourist.

But then Cana had stood up for Juvia when a customer got rude and rowdy. Suddenly the girl seemed more than okay in Juvia’s eyes. Juvia looked back into Cana’s deep brown eyes and laughed. “You mean when I first saw you or when we first spoke to each other?”

Cana shrugged. “Both?”

Another dry chuckle escaped Juvia’s mouth. “I first thought you were a bitch-” Cana gasped loudly and put a hand over her heart in dramatized surprise. “But then you nearly punched that customer, and I thought you were one  _ bad  _ bitch.”

Cana dropped her theatrics to cackle like a madwoman. “Well you’ll never guess what I sought of ya,” her words slurred a bit, but Juvia just forced a smile to cover up the nausea in her stomach. She raised an eyebrow, and hummed in interest to get Cana to continue.

Cana swayed in her seat a little, then jabbed a finger into Juvia’s chest. Juvia didn’t miss the way Cana’s eyes flitted to her large breasts covered by her dress. For a second Juvia almost thought Cana’s hand was going to fall to where her eyes looked, but then she hiccupped and said, “I thought you were cute.”

Juvia didn’t compute what Cana said. She blinked once. Twice. Cana laughed at her confusion, and that seemed to shake Juvia out of her trance. “Cana, you-”

“SHH!” Cana burst out, leaning forward to press her finger against Juvia’s lips next. “Don’t tell Juvia.” Then she smiled stupidly as her head began to sag.

Juvia had to catch her shoulder to stop her from falling over. Even when she did Cana took another big swig from her drink and Juvia had to swat her hand away. “I think you’ve had too much to drink.”

Cana pursed her lips as she swallowed the alcohol. She shook her head only to throw it back and give a celebratory “ _ WOO! _ ” 

Juvia’s eyes shifted to the bartender who was eyeballing them now while she wiped down a mug. “Sorry,” Juvia apologized and reached into her pocket to put some money on the counter. Then she slid off her chair, easing Cana off her own, and succeeding, albeit rather poorly, at keeping her roommate on her feet.

Juvia kept Cana’s arm wrapped around her neck as she walked them out of the bar. Juvia didn’t realize it before, but she wasn’t exactly sober herself either. On their first step she stumbled and nearly slammed them into a patron walking by, who sneered as he dodged them.

Juvia righted herself and forced her eyes into focus. She had to get them home, but the bar was spinning and suddenly Juvia’s heart was pounding. It was starting to get unbearably hot in this room; which she guessed could be any number of things from the alcohol, to the amount of people here, but more reasonably to Cana’s close proximity as she leaned, boobs and all, on Juvia.

Somehow Juvia walked them to the front door where someone was kind enough to hold it  open as they walked out. Juvia sent them a ‘thank you’ over her shoulder and adjusted her grip on Cana, who was now falling heavier on top of her. 

There was a brisk chill that blasted through Juvia’s navy blue hair and made her breath catch in her throat. If anything it helped to sober her up but Cana was still on the verge of collapsing.

Luckily Juvia had chosen the closest bar to their apartment to go out to, so the walk home wasn’t as long, or in need of a taxi ride. From Juvia’s experience, drunk taxi rides with Cana could get out of hand quickly.

They were halfway home when Cana started mumbling under her breath. The city lights bore straight into Juvia’s eyes and seared her retinas. There were a lot less people on the street at midnight, but that just made Juvia more nervous. Less people to help, or even see them, if something went wrong.

Once Cana’s mumbling got louder Juvia strained her ear to hear it. “‘M sorry, Juvs,” she repeated over and over again.

Juvia paused at an intersection. While they waited for the light to turn, Juvia said, “What are you talking about, Cana?”

After mumbling an apology about three more times, Cana seemed to explode. She threw her arm out, nearly knocking Juvia off balance. They stumbled so close to the road Juvia was afraid of the cars whizzing past, and of Cana’s arm dangerously close to them. 

“For  _ everything _ !” Cana shouted, trying to stand on her own. Juvia didn’t let go of her that easily.

“Cana, you haven’t done anyth-” Juvia tried to say, her brow furrowing.

“No! I do, I do, I always do this.” Her words were slurred, and every word fell out on a heavy, odorous breath.

“What?”

“THIS, Juvs!” Cana tried to push away from her but Juvia didn’t let her get far. She was still stumbling and couldn’t seem to keep her eyes open for longer than two seconds. “‘M sorry I get so drunk all the time…” her voice trailed off. 

If Juvia didn’t know any better she would have said Cana sobered up a little at her own realization. She stood, swaying a little, staring at the tires of the cars as they sped past. Juvia glanced over at the counter, she suspected a red light was coming soon. 

Juvia sighed. “Cana, we can talk about this later? Let’s just go home, okay?”

Cana shook her head violently, but Juvia grabbed her arm. The light had turned red and pedestrians were walking over the white lines. “Cana-” Juvia tried to say, but Cana just pushed farther away from her. Juvia heard the counter buzz and the only three people on the sidewalk took off while the light was red. Juvia glanced at the pedestrians nervously. Cana though, seemed more focused on staring Juvia down.

Cana took a deep breath and said, “Why do you still put up with me, huh?” Juvia’s gaze softened. She couldn’t get another word out as Cana began again. “I’m just a drunk.”

Juvia had enough. She ran up to Cana, and grabbed at her arms; forcing her into a hug. “Cana, that’s not true.” Cana scoffed, and Juvia thought for a moment “That’s not  _ all _ you are,” she corrected. 

Juvia let go only to hold Cana at arm's length. She bit her lip as she looked into Cana’s eyes. Those brown orbs were welling up with tears and Juvia wasn’t sure she knew how to stop them. So she decided to act instead.

Still holding Cana, Juvia leaned forward and missed as she put her lips below Cana’s nose. Cana’s top lip was chapped but her breath was hot with the smell of alcohol. Juvia was so embarrassed that she missed she pulled away, but Cana wasted no time as she raised her arms and forced Juvia’s head back towards her.

This time their lips met perfectly. Juvia felt a tingling feeling creep down the back of her neck and reach all the way to her fingertips that squeezed Cana’s biceps. Cana deepened the kiss, opening her mouth until the stench of vodka overtook Juvia’s senses, and made her dizzy all over again. 

Their tongues met with each other, exploring every inch they they could of their mouths. Juvia’s hand roamed up Cana’s arms and rubbed circles into her shoulders. She felt Cana press closer, as her clammy hands fluidly ran over the top of Juvia’s breasts and inched their way down her torso until Cana could hold onto Juvia like it was the last thing she’d ever do.

When they came apart, they came apart breathless. Neither one of them could do anything but stare, and catch their breath. It was Cana who broke the trance they fell into. She did it so easily. She did everything so easily, and always with a smirk.

“Don’t let me forget this,” Cana said. Juvia quirked an eyebrow, which only made Cana laugh. “How do you manage to keep looking so worried after that?” she said around a fit of giggles. When she stopped laughing Cana took a step back to stand on her own. “I mean it-” she shoved Juvia’s shoulder a bit. “When we wake up tomorrow, I want you to kiss me. So I never forget this.”

Juvia felt a little laugh escape her. “What are you talking about?”

Cana, still with her smile, said, “Juvia.” She knew this had to be serious if Cana was calling her by her full name. “I’ve wanted to kiss your damn lips for so long. And that’s not just drunk me talking!” Even as she said it she stumbled a little and Juvia had to grab her elbow to keep her from falling over.

Still, she couldn’t believe what she just heard. “Do you mean that?” Juvia asked.

Cana just hiccuped and leaned closer to Juvia, once more putting all her weight on the other. “Kiss me again in the morning and find out.” Then Cana brought a finger up to Juvia’s nose and brushed the tip lightly, giggling as she did.

Juvia couldn’t help the smile that erupted on her face. She looked behind her, there was another group of pedestrians waiting to cross the road. Quickly, Juvia leaned in and stole another peck on Cana’s lip. They were more wet than before, covered in saliva now, but still so plump and soft.

Juvia felt Cana smile into the kiss and their foreheads rested on each other. One of Cana’s hands went up to curl through Juvia’s wavy blue locks. The action sent a pleasant chill through her spine. Her smile grew bigger. “I could never forget this…” she whispered. “And I won’t let you forget either.”

“Good girl,” Cana said. “Merry Christmas…” she whispered letting her head fall onto Juvia’s shoulder. Juvia heard the crosswalk counter buzz one more time. People started walking across.

“Merry Christmas.” She smiled as she released her grip on Cana, but kept her fingers trailing down until they held her hand. “Let’s go home,” Juvia said. Cana smiled, not one of her sensual smirks or even her wide box smile she always wore. It was small, but in it Juvia could see worlds of happiness and bliss. Cana nuzzled into her arm, leaning on Juvia heavily as they walked across the street. Juvia didn’t mind it at all. In fact, although Juvia could still smell the alcohol on the both of them, but she didn’t mind any of it. As long as Cana would keep holding onto her like this. The whole way home.


End file.
